


You see, life is like this

by Faryahsey_15



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Forced, Girl Penis, Girl Power, Hate to Love, Hybrids, Legends, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Verse, Teen Pregnancy, Transformation, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faryahsey_15/pseuds/Faryahsey_15
Summary: Jacob Black knew he had lost everything when the questions compiled answers.Because not everything you see is what it is.---Warning: my mother tongue is Spanish. However, the inspiration came from beautiful factics in English! Probably at some point you do not understand what I say... Or write. I am using google translate with my limited English.Why am I uploading it in English and it is not Spanish? Good question, then, it is only because it is a kind of "gratitude" since I already commented to you in the previous point that I went through divine feelings with your language. So the category is in English! But mine is Spanish, haha :)
Relationships: Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Kudos: 5





	You see, life is like this

**Author's Note:**

> There will be characters that could not be put on the labels (actors), And those characters, although secondary, are going to be important to the plot of the same story. Although well, they are Oocs. I leave their names in the final notes.
> 
> Worry or uncertainty about them is not necessary, since eventually they will be given their space in the plot.

Este trabajo aún está en edición.  
Si entraste aquí probablemente no entenderás nada ni verás nada, lo que pasa es que tuve algunos problemas para dejarlo como borrador y sinceramente no quiero que se elimine. :(  
Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> The actresses who were out of line in the too annoying labels, so here I leave them: 
> 
> -Luz Herrera (Jacqueline)  
> -Yur Aular (Maritza)  
> -Ana Karla Suárez (Hudela)  
> -Jery Sandoval (?)
> 
> I repeat that for the moment your curiosity about them is not necessary, but it is very important that later you can identify their presence. The quick Google search is not necessary either, as... Certain results may appear. The best thing is that they wait for the illustrations to be attached (I do not guarantee quality).
> 
> Oh! And I also warn that the new actresses already put on also fall into what is ooc, although I suppose they will also be surrounded by this vibe of "later you will know who I am" so be patient :)
> 
> -Michelle Rodríguez (Rajid)  
> -Irina Shayk (Koda)


End file.
